Fandral (Earth-616)
| Relatives = unnamed mother; Marian (wife, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile on Earth and Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 585 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Blonde goatee | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Adventurer, swordsman, former bodyguard | Education = Trained Asgardian Warrior | Origin = Warrior of Asgard | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #119 | HistoryText = Early Life Fandral the Dashing is a charter member of the Warriors Three, a trio of Asgardian adventurers consisting of himself, Hogun the Grim, and Volstagg the Valiant. Fandral is a strong and brave and a good friend to Thor. He's fought in countless battles with his friends, to preserve and protect his people. He has been described as one of the most good-looking Asgardians and along with his charm, gave him the reputation as a ladies man. Besides his looks, Fandral is also known for his skills in swordsmanship and bravery. He and Thor first met when the Warriors Three joined him on an expedition to restore the Odinsword that had become cracked. . Tales of Asgard Fandral and the Warriors Three accompany Thor's on a ship as they journey's through the Sea of Fear and through the Pillars of Utgard in violent waters, Loki stages a mutiny with the aid of the dissenting Kroda and Magrat, splitting the crew in half and starting a fight between the two factions. Fandral and the Warriors Three side with Thor and battle on as the ship heads toward the Dragon's Jaws. As their ship enters this lethal region, the battle gives pause to the sound of Balder, who has climbed to the top of the ships masthead with a great horn and has begun blowing it, in hopes that it's power might steer them to safety. For all his trouble, Balder manages to succeed and the Jaw is blown to bits, allowing their ship to pass onto the next leg of their journey. Detecting the ship, Queen Ula of the Flying Trolls sends a squad to raid the ship. Balder the Brave has collapsed in exhaustion following using a giant horn . He is then nursed back to consciousness by Fandral and Hogun. . Fandral leads the Warriors Three in a counter attack to defend their ship from the looting trolls. Loki unleashes a potion into the air that poisons the Trolls. With the battle over, Loki takes all the credit and gloats. While inside the Hive, Ula has anticipated this move and orders her men to prepare a fitting welcome for the sons of Odin. Loki is captured by Ula, and the Thor leaves to rescue him. Before Fandral and the Warriors Three are able to leave for a rescue attempt Thor and Loki appear on the ship. Odin then appears in a blinding flash and informs them that their quest is done and that they may return to Asgard. . The Warriors Three return to home to learn news that Ragnarök looms for Asgard, Odin shows them visions of their destruction. . With the visions over, Odin asks all gathered what they think about what they have seen as it is said Loki will be the cause of Ragnarok . Loki is tossed into the Well of Eternal Sleep, thereby preventing the coming of Ragnarok in n order to further prevent Ragnarok. He then call for his son and the Warriors Three. He request they travel to Muspelheim and retrieve the Warlock Eye from the Temple of Mystics as it too was prophesied to be used to bring about Ragnarok. However the Warlock Eye has been taken by Harokin. He uses the Eye's power to destroy the Fire Demons. As this battle rages on, Fandral and his friends begin their journey. Fandral and the group fight Harokin's forces, and during the battle Thor sneaks into Harokin's chambers and knocks him and and takes his place and retrieves the Eye. Posing as Harokin, Thor orders Harokin's army to take the Warriors Three as live prisoners. As the forces of Harokin busy themselves with battling Fandral Hogun and Volstagg.With Harokin's army defeated, and the Warlock Eye in the possession the friends travel home. Fandral helps Hogun, in defeating the conqueror Mogol of the Mystic Mountan who had slaughtered his people. . Fandral once joined Thor on an odd mission to find a sorcerer named Ulagg. Using a twig of the World Tree Yggdrasill, they restored life to a ravaged world that had continental configurations resembling that of modern day Earth that had hosted a race of "evil mortals". No Borders He along with the other Asgardians, was thought to have been killed after the events of Ragnarok. The Asgardians, however, ended up being trapped inside the bodies of people around the world. After Thor's rebirth as Dr. Donald Blake, he went looking for the other Asgardians in order to restore Asgard in the city of Oklahoma. When Dr. Blake, travels to Africa on behalf of the Doctors Without Borders, an organization dedicated to providing medical care to people who need it and cannot get it. There a doctor introduces him to three soldiers of fortune: Rolf Mueller, an imposing, long-winded native of Berlin; the short-spoken Leo Kincaid of San Francisco; and Trevor Newly, a beret-wearing lightweight from London. All three had joined two years previous, specifically requested this posting, and been eagerly awaiting Blake's arrival. The conversation is interrupted by a Ngare attack, and Dr. Lereaux is rendered unconscious or dead by a suicide bomber. Blake, caught in the blast, belatedly warns the guards as several Ngare attack with automatic weapons and rocket launchers. The guards enter the battle, but are outmatched until Blake reaches his cane and transforms into Thor. Unprepared to deal with the god, the Ngare retreat. Thor then confronts the three guards, and questions them on the events that brought them here. Observing that "there is no such thing as a coincidence," he uses Mjolnir to restore the Warriors Three from the guard's bodies. Thor suggests that they pursue the Ngare, but are stopped by a village elder who says that Africa's problems can only be solved by Africans, not by white men or even Gods. Thor decides to give the village some peace, and calls on the power of his mother, Jord, to separate the two villages with a great chasm. After the exile of Thor from Asgard, the Warriors Three decided to also go on some of their own adventures around on Midgard. Fear Itself When the Serpent returned, Fandral, along with Sif and the rest of Asgard only watched in shock as Thor battled his father over whether to leave Midgard or not. | Powers = As an Asgardian, Fandral has several superhuman attributes. Fandral possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, dense flesh granting him superhuman durability, and is extremely long-lived. OHOTMU:Master edition #5 Superhuman reflexes: Superhuman agility: Fandral is one of the most agile warriors in Asgard, able to jump to great heights and is an able climber. He is able to evade multiple attacks from an army of opponents in the midst of battle. Superhuman Stamina: Fandral's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him, which is about average for an Asgardian. Extended Longevity: Like all other Asgardians, Fandral ages at an extremely slow rate compared to humans, though he is not immortal in the same sense as some other god pantheons and can still be killed. Nonetheless, he is still immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = Fandral is an master swordsman, with centuries of experience in hand-to-hand combat. Thor refers to Fandral as "the best of us with the blade." Fandral is also exceptionally handsome and charming, giving him a great deal of success in dealing with women. | Strength = Superhuman Class 50. Fandral possesses the strength of an average Asgardian male, and is therefore able to lift around 30 tons. Superhuman Speed: Fandral can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Asgardian vehicles, travels between dimensions using magical means. | Weapons = Long sword of Asgardian manufacture. | Notes = | Trivia = * Fandral is not a genuine character from Scandinavian Myth. * Fandral once claimed to have lived on Earth and married a woman named Marian. This seems to indicate that he was Robin Hood, though other sources claim that Robin Hood was a man imbued with a Pendragon spirit. As such, Fandral may have encountered the time-traveling Avengers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Related Articles * Thor Odinson (Earth-616) * Hogun * Volstagg }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Fear Itself